Divine Symphony: Rapturous Elegy
by SilverBelle11
Summary: Several months after the sinking of the Campania, the members of the Phantomhive Estate are up to their usual tricks. Only now, the seraph, Aria, is a permanent fixture among them, and everyone is feeling the effects of her presence...even one Hell of a Butler can't resist her charm. *Sequel to Divine Symphony. I do not own Kuroshitsuji*


_**Divine Symphony: Rapturous Elegy**_

_**GUESS WHAT! I FINALLY got inspiration for this one! I've never stopped thinking about it, but it has to be perfect, and it took me a while to get there. Haha! I hope you'll find it to be worth the wait! **I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters****_

_**~#*RE*#~**_

The exquisite scent of pies baking filled every room and corridor of the mansion. Lavish decorations covered every mantle and window frame. Even the grand staircase in the front hall was wrapped with garland and rich, crimson ribbons. Delicate candles seemed to float in the air, suspended by the thinnest of wires. Christmas trees, ornately decorated, lined the front room, and at the top of the stairs stood the grandest of trees money could buy. Only the best for the Phandomhive estate.

The servants hurried around in their usual frantic tizzy. For the first time since his parents' murder, Ciel wished to have a Christmas party. All of the biggest names in England were invited. It was rumored that even the Queen herself was planning to make an appearance.

Sebastian, dressed in all black save the crimson vest beneath his coat, ushered the servants along in their duties.

"Finny! Have you finished hanging the wreathes outside? Mey-Rin! Where is the Christmas china? Bardroy! Put down that flame thrower! The oven is doing a fine job! Tanaka!"

He looked to the old man in the corner, holding a cup of hot cocoa.

"…As you were…" the butler sighed. Just as Snake darted past on some errand, Sebastian grabbed his arm. "Snake, have you seen Miss Aria?"

"No, sir, we haven't," the scaly boy frowned. "Would you like us to go find her? Asks Emily."

At that moment, though, the two of them felt every care melt away as a most gentle, beautiful voice met their ears. Without the restraint of her human façade, somewhere in the mansion, Aria was singing.

"Ave Maria," Sebastian sighed contentedly, "I've always liked that song."

"It's strange having our own living Christmas angel," Snake smiled, "but she's a thousand times prettier than the one we put on the tree…says Oscar."

Sebastian chuckled, then headed off to find the source of the music. He wound through the corridors, suddenly in no particular hurry. To his delight, the butler found himself heading straight to the sitting room where he'd first heard Aria's true voice. Rounding the corner to the hall in which the room was located, Sebastian slowed, moving as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the beautiful seraph.

Beautiful didn't begin to describe her.

Aria sat before the harp as she had that first night so long ago, her delicate fingers racing along the strings. A red ribbon was tied in a headband around her golden, pixie hair, and trailed down her neck and between her shoulder blades. She wore a form-fitting dress much like the blue one she'd worn that first night, only this one was poinsettia red. It slid down her curves to pool in the floor around her feet. This time, though, from her exposed back, reached six massive, white wings that she folded around herself and the harp in a glorious frame. The whole scene was set before the picture window wall, out of which the sunset over the snow-covered gardens could be viewed.

Slowly, Sebastian slid into the room and moved toward the seraph who continued to sing her heart with reckless abandon. The smell of freesia made the demon's head spin, but he moved forward nonetheless. Aria released a slight gasp as Sebastian's gloved hands wrapped around her slender shoulders.

"Don't stop," he whispered longingly, "please, don't stop."

With a blushing smile, Aria continued her song. Removing his glove, Sebastian ran his fingers down the length of her arm, causing the evidence of chills to rise beneath them as they went. Bringing his hand back up, the butler knelt behind the seraph and kissed her neck, bringing another small gasp and a pause in the song.

"You are exquisite," Sebastian purred before withdrawing. He took Aria's hand, pulling her up and away from the harp. He looked her up and down. The gown suited her perfectly, and it was all he could do to tear his gaze away. "As much as it pains me to say, guests will be arriving soon. You should…tone yourself back down. I don't feel like sharing your true form with anyone else."

Aria smiled warmly, allowing herself to be pulled in for one last kiss before Sebastian disappeared. She sighed, running her fingers through the feathers of one of her wings and blushing madly.

"I suppose I really should get to work," she mumbled happily. "I wouldn't want to disappoint him."

_**~#*RE*#~**_

_**AN: WELL? What did you think? Let me know!**_


End file.
